


Something Special

by bookl0ver



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Jay and Honey have their first proper date.
Relationships: Jay Brown/Honey Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking. 
> 
> Warning: Eating/Food mentions, choking on food.   
> Let me know if anything else needs warning for. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jay clutched the flowers to his chest, fiddling with the bow wrapped around them. He felt like a right lemon, stood outside a fancy restaurant in the heart of Soho, dressed in a blue shirt that Callum promised him "brought out his eyes" - why he'd gone to the lad formerly known as Halfway for fashion advice he didn't know - and skinny black jeans, watching people stroll past and none of them the person he wanted to see. 

Why had he done this? It was such a bad idea, definitely all going to blow up in his face. Fuck, he should ring and cancel before he got stood - 

"Jay!" 

His head shot up and saw her walking towards him. Honey Mitchell, the kindest, most beautiful woman he knew. And she'd actually decided to give this thing a chance, him a chance. 

"H-Honey," He grimaced at his stutter, pushing off of the wall and going to her. He leant in to give her a hug just as she tilted her head to give him a kiss on the cheek, making their heads knock slightly. 

"Ow! I'm so sorry, are you alright?" He hurried out, feeling his cheeks heat up. Honey looked at him for a moment, rubbing her own forehead before breaking into an infectious smile. 

"I'm fine, Jay." She chirped, holding out her hand to cup his face and plant a kiss on his cheek. Pink heat flushed his face and he hurriedly ducked his head, running a hand through his hair. Whilst glancing down he remembered the flowers in his other hand and held them out. 

"These are for you." He explained, peeking under his fringe to see Honey beaming. Without any knowledge his own expression mirrored hers, pride warming his chest as she took them and gave them a sniff, sighing happily. 

"They're beautiful Jay, thank you." 

She held the bouquet close, smiling down at the bundle of daffodils and lilacs wrapped in a neat bow. Relieved that Honey wasn't allergic - as he had managed to convince himself immediately after paying the florist - he nodded to the door of the restaurant. "Shall we?" 

Honey nodded, her heels clacking as she followed him in. Thankfully he had booked this restaurant, under his name, and the host simply led them to a nice table, hidden slightly from view, just as he requested it, and handed them their menus. 

He put his down and quickly pulled out Honey's chair for her, grinning at the blush rising on her cheeks. God, she was so cute. She sat down with a quiet thank you, placing the flowers delicately on the floor, along with her purse. 

Jay took his own seat and was about to speak when the host returned carrying a vase. "For the lady's flowers," He explained. Jay was beginning to understand why people went to posh restaurants, you certainly didn't get this kind of service in Wetherspoons. 

Flowers in a pretty vase in the middle of the table, drinks and food ordered, they looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. It should've been awkward, sitting there in silence but it wasn't. Jay had known Honey for so long being around her was always comfortable. He didn't feel the need to try and impress her, or entertain her - although he hoped that she was enjoying herself - he could just be. 

Honey was sitting in her chair observing Jay, thinking much the same. He had always been so kind and gentle with her, never made her feel she needed to do more or be more than exactly who she was. And looking at him she felt those butterflies that had been present since lockdown stir in her belly. He was gorgeous. His kindness was evident in his face, cheeky smile but soft eyes, cheeks warm and flushed. 

"Oh Jay, this is lovely," Honey sighed after a mouthful of her food. "I've never been anywhere this nice before." 

"You deserve the best, Honey. You're one of the best people I know, it's about time someone treated you right." 

Another mouthful was halfway down her throat and she choked at the earnest words, quickly coughing into her napkin, face turning red. Jay's eyes widened in panic and he hurried to her side. "I'm alright Jay," She wheezed out. "Just... didn't expect that," She finished with a laugh. He visibly relaxed and returned to his seat, giving her shoulder a squeeze. 

"If that's the reaction I'm not gonna compliment you again," Jay grinned. "Don't fancy going down for manslaughter." 

Honey laughed, swallowing down her drink to clear her throat, before returning to her food. They chatted idly whilst they ate, discussing everything and anything. By the time their mains were finished she felt so relaxed that she boldly ordered them a sundae to share. 

As the dish of chocolate ice creamy goodness was deposited in front of them, along with two big spoons, Jay was already planning how to ask Honey for a second date. 

He watched her moan in delight as the taste of rich chocolate hitting her tongue, a tiny smudge of chocolate on the corner of her lips, and felt his heart leap. 

They were onto something here, the two of them. There was something between them, something real, something true. 

Something special.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
